My Heart
by Riss-in-Wonderland
Summary: This is pure fiction. The events in this are not real. In light of pride month and also me being from Orlando I decided to write this. Yes it is inspired by Pulse, but I am in no way trying to offend anyone or turn it into something it's not. That being the reason I have turned it into a similar event in a completely opposite city. I do not own EEE. Rated M. Trigger warning.
1. Chapter 1

It all happened so quick and so out of nowhere. Miles and miles away but it still hits close to home. You always here about stuff like this happening in different states and different towns. But you never think it would ever get close to your home, or  
even close to your heart. I shouldn't have let him go. I'm an idiot. A jealous and hot headed idiot. And now I'm sitting at an airport bar drowning my sorrows in vodka and beer waiting for the next flight to NYC out of Peach Creek. Praying like a  
goddamn madman that my Dee is okay.

 **Two weeks earlier.**

"Where the hell have you been Dee?! Your last class was out three hours ago! And you didn't even think to send a text maybe? Oh hey babe I might be a little late, don't worry?!" The words spat out through my clenched teeth. I've been worried for hours.  
He's never late. Always prompt and always always calls if he won't be. But ever since he got back in contact with Jimmy he's been acting different.  
"I'm sorry Kev. Jimmy came by after my last class and we went out for coffee. He needed help with his biology class so, being a science professor and an old friend I'd figured I would help him. My phones battery was low so I turned it off." He gave me  
those sad puppy eyes and his mouth was slightly ajar so I could see that gap of his. Oh I love that gap. But no. I'm angry. I can't let him win again. He needs to know this is how I feel.  
"Bull fucking shit Dee. Just tell me if you're cheating on me. I'm tired of playing these games with you! You act so innocent around everyone but behind closed doors you're an evil life sucking Succubus. And don't you use that face on me Dee! It's not  
going to work anymore! I'm sick and fucking tired of it Eddward." Hate hissed through my still clenched teeth.  
"I- Kev. I would never cheat on you! Jimmy is just a friend! An old friend from the cul-de-sac that you also happen to know! I don't know where you have the grounds to accuse me of such a horrible crime! I love you why would I ever do anything to hurt  
you? I was alone for the majority of my childhood. Do you honestly believe I would make it to where I would be alone again?!" He yelled. For the first time in six years Dee yelled at me. Tears streamed down his now red face. I was so angry I barely  
registered it at the time. But now I see it wasn't just me who was hurt. But it was also him. I hurt him and he never did a thing to me.  
"I'm done Edd." After that it was all just a blur. An angry hotheaded blur. I remember throwing things around our room. Searching for my duffle bag and my clothes. Rushingly texting my mother that I would be staying the night. I was so angry I honestly  
don't remember how long it all took. It felt like an eternity but it was probably only a few minutes. He was crying. Begging me not to go. Asking what did he do wrong. I left. I left him on the floor next to the front door. Weeping and shaking. He  
kept asking why. The last thing I said to him broke him. I felt it in my own heart to.  
"Go ask Jimmy why."


	2. Chapter 2

**One week before NYC incident.**

"Kevin dear. You've been here for a whole week now. Are you and Edd okay? Baby talk to me please." Ma pleaded with me for the millionth time this week. Her words were muffled by the door. I locked myself in my old childhood room as soon as I got to Ma's  
that night.  
"Go away Ma! I'm fine. I just need space!" I yelled back and turned over onto my stomach. I picked up my phone. Fifteen missed calls from Dee. Fifty text messages on both iMessage and Facebook. I diverted my attention to my Facebook timeline. Yeah I was  
upset. Yeah I wasn't speaking to him. But I still wanted to make sure he was okay. Despite my heart screaming at me not to, I went to the search bar and typed in his name.  
"Eddward 'Double Dee' Vincent"  
I scrolled down and my heart sank down lower than Satans deepest darkest trench. It was a picture. No caption. Just a picture. Curly blonde hair and a cheeky fucking grin stared daggers in to my soul. His arm was wrapped around my heart. I through my  
phone across the room and that's when the tears came. Dee didn't care. He was off being happy with Jimmy. Fuck him. Fuck Jimmy. And fuck being sad.  
"Ma? You still there?" I called out softly. Praying for an answer.  
"Yeah. I'm here baby." Her voice was the softest it's ever been. I got up and opened the door. And like I used to do when I was a child, I fell to her legs clinging on for life and I cried the hardest I've ever cried in my entire life.  
"He don't care bout me Ma." I cried and my body shook with rage, and fear, and hurt. I don't know how long we were like that. Under the doorframe of my old childhood room, my heart was torn to pieces. Something I never thought possible.

 **Eddward.**

"Jimmy, I've told you many times before. Please stop messing with my Facebook. What if... what if he saw it? How do you think he would feel about it. I'm changing my password." Hanging up the phone I fought back tears. Seven days. Seven whole days he's  
been gone and nothing. No text, no call, not even a Facebook post. I can't believe he'd think so low of me. That first night Jimmy came back to Peach Creek, he did tell me how he used to have a small crush on me when we were younger. But I told him.  
I told him that it would never happened between us, and I said that because I love Kevin. I can't see my future with out him. I try his cell again.  
"Heyyo you've reached Kev do whatcha do at that tone." He didn't pick up. Again.  
"Kev please. I'm sorry. Jimmy means nothing. I've told you. If you see that post it wasn't me. He's just trying to stir the pot. Please Kevin. For god sake please call me. Let me know you're okay. That we're okay. I love you." I left a message. Again.  
But that gives me an idea. The first idea I've had all week.  
"Hello this is Kathlyn Barr." Finally an answer.  
"Good evening Mrs. Barr. It's Eddward. Have you.. uh have you seen Kevin? He's been gone for a week and he's not returning my calls." I hope he's there. If I know Kathlyn I know she'll force him to talk to me. I know it's wrong but at this point what  
other options do I have?  
"Oh dear! Yes he's here. Are you two alright? He hasn't left his room all week. I've been worried sick." Thank god. A rush of relief rolled over me. He's safe. And he's hurting. He's hurting because of me. If only he'd let me explain. "Would you like  
me to see if he'll speak with you?"  
"Yes!" I said it so rushed and so eager filled. Please let him hear me out.

 **Kevin.**

"Sweetheart please open the door. Eddward is worried sick, I'm worried sick. Please talk to him." Fuck. Deep down I knew I couldn't hide forever.  
"Go away Ma! I don't want to talk to him." I can her hear telling him I won't talk to him. This is pathetic. I pull out my phone and my finger lingers over his contact. I know I should hear him out. I was angry. A little drunk and angry. I hit it. Fuck  
I hate myself.  
"Kevin oh my god! I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. Please forgive me. Jimmy doesn't mean anything. I told him that. I've told him that a million times. He's a friend. That's it. He knows my boundaries. He knows I love you. That I never want to screw this up  
and that I don't see a future without you. Please come home." He's sobbing. My heart aches.  
"I'm sorry Dee. Can you forgive me? I'm such a crazy stupid jealous idiot. I love you. I'm coming home."


End file.
